


Release Your Inhibitions

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Graphic Sex, Light-Supernatural elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: With a little help from a dead friend, Clay starts on a journey to live his life to the fullest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end explaining why I wrote this wild stuff. 
> 
> Also, turn around if you are under 18.

Clay let out a sigh as he laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Like every other week this year, too much had happened, but perhaps now things would return to normal.

Tyler had been checked into a mental hospital for young adults at his own request, fearing what he had almost become. Clay feared for him, the light that had been in the other boy's eyes having faded at some point. 'At least, I was able to help him,' Clay thought., the regret he felt towards Hannah panging deep. It was the lesson he had learned throughout all the drama of the year. No one was beyond help, everyone deserved another chance. Regardless, Tyler was no longer his concern.

Other than that, things were good. Justin had become a part of his family, and Clay somehow found himself looking forward to having Justin in his room every night, kind of like a lengthy sleepover. He doubted he could ever use the word brother to describe Justin - but then again, he was an only child. Perhaps they could create a meaning of 'brother' together. Deep down, Justin was a good guy, a good friend. And, he had to admit, the smile that lit Justin's face at the mention of spending the summer with his new family made him feel something he couldn't describe.

School was school. At least it was no longer torture, not entirely. Bryce was gone, and while the rest of the baseball team was stirring up trouble, none of them seemed interested in Clay. Except for Scott Reed...

That was a weird situation. He had thought it weird when Scott had eyed him during the weeks of the trial, and even weirder when Scott pulled him out of the fight in the hall and held him close. Clay's brain was still fried from two days ago after school when Scott had come up to him and slipped a piece of paper into his palm and whispered in his ear, "You're a good guy, Clay. And fucking hot." As his mind was reeling like the comical spins of a cartoon slot machine, Scott pulled away and looked around nervously. "Discrete and all. We can, uh, at least be friends. You're a cool kid."

If it weren't for the blush on Scott's cheeks as he smiled, or the deep exhalation as he turned away, Clay would have thought it some cruel jock joke. But, hell, Scott Reed was gay, and for him no less. Only in his life would that not be the weirdest thing of the week. Somehow gaining an older brother at 17 and holding a fucking assault rifle actually happened.

Until now.

"Hey, man," a voice said.

Clay's heart stopped. He felt that sharp clinch in his chest that always accompanied shock, something so impossible that it almost shattered his perception of reality.

"I really am insane," Clay said, continuing to look at the ceiling. "Another ghost," he muttered, turning to face Jeff Atkins who sat on Justin's couch, now replaced with a pull out until his parents could get him a permanent sleeping arrangement. Clay groaned. "I really should have signed right on up for the loony bin with Tyler."

"That's not very nice. The Clay I know wouldn't say that, though you did always have a sardonic streak."

Clay ignored Jeff's words. "Go away," he muttered, defeated, yet hoping it would be that easy. "I forgave myself for being angry at you long ago, and there is nothing I could have done for stopping you from driving that night. I don't feel guilty, not like with her."

"Good."

Clay looked closer at Jeff, his stomach twisting as he did. This was different from Hannah. When he saw her, it was all in his head. He wasn't stupid, just a large amount of crazy with a doze depression or something.

"I say again, I really should have followed Tyler to the mental hospital," Clay sighed, sitting up on his bed until his feet met the wooden floor.

"I'm real," Jeff said, standing up and walking slowly, cautiously as if afraid Clay might panic. "I mean, I was watching you these last few months. Seeing Hannah like that couldn't have been easy. I understand if you don't think I'm real, but..."

And then he placed his hand on Clay's leg, a real, warm touch that made Clay jump while at the same time petrifying him. When he finally spoke, his voice was a croak. "What?"

Jeff chuckled softly and took a seat beside the frozen teen.

Clay felt Jeff's warmth, knowing somehow the impossible was possible. He didn't even try to process it for risk of breaking his brain further than it already was. Slowly, he gravitated towards Jeff - and as his arms wrapped around his formerly-dead friend, he knew he was real.

They stayed like that for some time, Clay in no rush to break the moment. When he finally spoke, it was in a whisper. "You know, if this is some sort of psychosis, I have no way of knowing you are here because my perception of reality is so warped I couldn't tell fact from fiction anyway. Like, I know you aren't here, but I also know you are here. You know?"

"Clay," Jeff said. "Stop. I'm here. Would you like me to explain?"

"Not a ghost?" Clay asked, feigning sadness. "I always wanted to experience a haunting..."

"Will a demon fit your bill?" Jeff asked. He chuckled as Clay pulled away and gave him a baffled look. "Not quite how you think it, I suppose. Truth is Clay - I'm not human. Never was, though to be quite honest, I didn't know when I was alive. Imagine dying - "

"Been there," Clay interrupted.

Jeff shook his head ruefully, otherwise ignoring the interjection. "Imagine dying. Being in the worst pain you have ever felt, knowing that you will never wake up again... and then you do. I was shocked, thought I woke up from a coma or something. There is a whole other world out there," he said, his voice tinged with awe. "I can't really tell you much more than that though."

"Not a ghost," Clay said slowly, trying to keep up.

"Not a ghost," Jeff repeated back. "Flesh and blood," he added as he flexed his arm and gave Clay a pat on the leg. "Kind of important for my job."

"Job?" Clay asked, then shook his head. "Have you visited anyone else? Your parents? They were devastated."

Jeff grimaced. "No, I haven't. I have rules about who I can appear to... but I can watch. I watched so many people... but my parents... my parents are doing better, even though they still suffer."

"And you can visit me?"

"All part of the job! Though you can't believe how happy I am to have the chance. You are the first person I knew who I am helping."

"Helping?" Clay asked. "What do you do exactly?"

"What did I always help you with when I was alive, Clay?"

Clay blushed. "Uhh, how to talk with girls?"

"Yes! And, more importantly, how to get laid."

Clay shook his head. "Justin said the same thing..."

"Foley was always smarter than I gave him credit for," Jeff said. "Pretty cute too, don't you think?"

"Oh my god," Clay groaned. "What the fuck? Is dead-Jeff gay?"

"Dead-Jeff," Jeff chided, "is an Incubus. Surprised? I sure was."

"A what... No, like, I'm a geek. I know what an incubus is. You, uh, go after women, and uh..."

Jeff shook his head. "The Incubi of old used to rape human women, yes. But now, we serve a more friendly capacity. We unlock human desire to enjoy one another. In other words," he said, pulling Clay close and whispering in his ear, "we make people horny."

"Ehhh-uhhh, yeah, I can feel that," Clay said, now made aware that his dick was as hard as a rock in response to his dead, male friend. "Look, Jeff, I really enjoyed being your friend, and I miss the hell out of you, but..."

"You don't have to keep secrets from me, Clay. I'm here for you. Just think of me as your guardian angel, your wingman, your muse, your dick's best friend."

"I-uh, have a hand," Clay said.

Jeff chuckled. "But sex with another person is so much better..."

Clay gasped as Jeff's lips met the skin just beneath his ear. Clay felt his body go to puddy and knew that he would let Jeff do anything with his body right now. Not only that, but he would beg him.

"Please, Jeff, I'm not..."

"Gay? I've watched you, Clay. I know the porn you watch."

Clay groaned. "It's just different, novel. It helps."

"So does doing it with another person, man. Will you accept my offer, Clay? Let me be your Incubus while you explore your sexuality. You've been too hung up on Hannah. I've watched all this time, waiting for you to be ready. I think you are. Should we go on this journey together?"

Clay was breathing heavily as he thought. He turned to look into Jeff's eyes, and whatever this was - this thing between him and Jeff - he knew two things. 1) This was real, not a manifestation of psychosis - not that he could rule that out for other matters. And 2) This was Jeff. His Jeff. He could trust him. Jeff had been one of the kindest people he had ever met. If Jeff wanted to help him, he would go for it.

"Alright, Jeff, let's do this."

Jeff smiled and brought his hands up to Clay's jaw before gently pulling him forward to bring their lips together in a kiss.

Clay moaned. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was his first with a guy. With Jeff. His lips were warm and full, and gentle in their touch. Jeff's tongue pushed into Clay's mouth, who offered no resistance, satisfied to let the more experienced man - no, Incubus, he had to remember - take charge. His tongue soon withdrew and he began to trace his lips down Clay's jaw and to his neck.

Clay couldn't hold back a cry at the kisses Jeff left there. It took all his willpower to gently push Jeff away.

"Why?" Clay wondered. "Is this some vivid masturbatory fantasy. I swear, I never thought of you like this before - but it feels so right. Did you come back from the dead just to get me laid, but by you?"

"Not quite," Jeff said. "I want to help you explore other people, and get the confidence to do it all on your own, without me. By the time I'm done with you, you'll never think of me as anything but as your dead friend - who you love very much, I might add."

"Of course..." Clay said quietly. "And you're kissing me because?"

Jeff put his hand on Clay's pants, right on top of the outline of his hardened cock. "Because I knew you'd enjoy it. That you need me to be your first, someone that you trust to take care of you before. With a guy at least. I made sure to leave you and Skye some privacy, so can't say I know how far you've gone."

Clay blushed, wiggling under Jeff's touch with half a mind to move away and never come back and the other attempting to enjoy the friction.

"And how will this help me gain confidence, because I sure am lacking it. I mean, you're you and I'm me. You have... abs. I look like an emaciated monkey."

"Clay, you're beautiful," Jeff said. "And I'm going to show you. I'll show you what it is like to be in bed with someone. It isn't about what you look like, or what you think you look like even. It is about being together with someone and enjoying a moment of closeness and fun."

"And that is your entire plan?"

"No, there is one more part, and I want your express consent."

Clay nodded. "Alright, tell me more."

"When we make love, I will give you a fragment of my power, temporary of course. With it, you can attract anyone to you."

Clay blinked. "That sounds wrong..."

Jeff winced. "I... misspoke. Those were the old days, the days when we were called demons. Now, we are guardian angels of sort, as I said. Sort of. Our powers only work if someone would be attracted to us of their own accord. Truly, all our power does is make someone horny, both physically and spiritual."

"Spiritually horny. Mood," Clay deadpanned. "New meme."

"Clayyyy," Jeff groaned. "Please. Take this seriously. I can give you the power to explore your sexuality with everyone who would want you. And with me. Do you accept?"

Clay pondered for a moment before speaking. "You promise, you really promise, that they would want it. These powers aren't... rape, are they?"

Jeff shook his head. "Think back to when I was alive. Did you ever want me?"

Clay blushed. "I-uh... look, I didn't consciously think of you like that, but yeah, I enjoyed being around you. I wanted to touch your hand across the table and brush our knees together. I-uh..."

Jeff shushed Clay with a finger to his lips. "Don't be embarrassed. Sex is a part of life. Embrace it. As long as your feelings are pure, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Clay licked his lips and locked eyes with Jeff. "I'm not sure if what I am feeling for you right now is pure, but, please show me."

"I'm can't say I'm shocked that you like your partner to take charge," Jeff said before his lips met Clay's. His hand gently pressed against Clay's side as he gently pushed Clay back against the bed, their lips never parting.

Clay moaned, the solid strength of Jeff's lead filling him with a sense of satisfaction that he never had with Skye. With her, he always fumbled and never knew what to do. With Jeff, he could just lay back as he was now, enjoying as Jeff's lips left his and traveled to his neck, leaving moist, gentle kisses. He was surprised how natural it was for his legs to spread on either side of Jeff.

"Shirts?" Jeff asked. His smirk told Clay that he knew it was rhetorical. Clay watched as Jeff sat up on his knees and slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt.

Clay reached forward and pulled his hands away. "Let me."

Jeff chuckled and nodded his agreement.

It was an experience taking another guy's shirt off in any way, much less sexual - though everything about tonight was surreal. He half expected to wake up soon with confusion of his new boner fantasy. He was pulled back to sober reality as he realized this was the shirt Jeff was wearing the night he died, grey and formfitting. He hated that his new jack off fantasy would include such morbidness.

He pushed all that aside though, in the throes of lust - the power of an Incubus, he had to wonder. If this is what he could make others feel with this power, he wouldn't feel that it was violation in nature. It made him feel free and natural, what he should be without society's rules and inhibitions.

With his newfound freedom, Clay didn't hesitate to press his lips against Jeff's chest, not even paying attention as Jeff lifted his arms to help him free himself from the confines of his shirt. Jeff's skin tasted warm and enticing, and Clay couldn't help but enjoy exploring Jeff's body as he felt all his past porn guilt dissipate. His hands touched every part of Jeff's body that he could find, scarcely aware as Jeff removed his shirt.

Clay's mouth traveled up Jeff's chest with kisses up until their lips met again, and for the first time, Clay allowed himself the courage to place his hand in Jeff's lap. Touching his first cock made him feel drunk with awe, his body tingling, and he couldn't help but giggle into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff pulled away and flicked his tongue at Clay's ear. "Find something you like?"

Clay hummed. "Maybe… It's different. Good different."

"You'll have your chance to play with it later," Jeff promised as he guided Clay to lie back down on the bed. His lips traveled down Clay's collarbone and lower - Clay gasped as Jeff teased one of his nipples with a flick of the tongue - and further down his chest and stomach until his lips nipped at the trail of hair that would lead into his pants.

"God, where did you learn to do this?" Clay moaned. "Is the afterlife just fucking, because I could get behind that."

Jeff looked up at him deviously as his hands began to unhook Clay's jeans. "You'll have plenty of chance to get behind people, no worries there."

Clay blushed at the implication of anal sex, a nervous giggling following as he realized this might very well lead to that. God, he knew it was hot, but at the same time, it was a butt. Those thoughts were for later though, his mental faculties leaving him as he saw his cock pop out of its confines as Jeff shimmied his jeans and underwear halfway down his legs. Clay lifted his ass to assist Jeff, who swiftly pull them off the rest of the way and threw them on the floor.

He flushed with embarrassment at being completely naked and fully aroused, but he knew it was a shadow of what he would have felt any other day. But now, it was only a passing thought as he looked up at Jeff hungrily, broad, naked chest rising and falling slowly with desire, and his rather large manhood straining in his pants.

Jeff winked at him, and then in one solid motion leaned down and took his cock into his mouth.

"Holy jeffin' shit," Clay cried out as he pressed his head back into the pillow and unconsciously thrust his hips towards Jeff. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Jeff took no time to answer as he focused on pleasing Clay, who twisted with pleasure, unable to stop the instinct that told him to intertwine his fingers with Jeff's hair and ever so gently guide his motions. Clay couldn't tell if he were more amazed by the sensation that engulfed his cock or that Jeff could throat him so easily. He couldn't even feel embarrassment as he came swiftly.

He wasn't sure how much time past in his orgasm induced haze, but when he finally opened his eyes, Jeff was staring at him patiently as he stroked his own cock through his jeans.

"I take it you enjoyed that. Now, my dick is yours, when you're ready," Jeff said.

Clay didn't need to be told twice as pulled himself up to a sitting position and unbuckled Jeff's pants with a dexterity that surprised him. Okay… maybe he did want to see and touch a dick. Admitting to that was easy when there was one right in front of him. He deftly removed the belt and unhooked the button of Jeff's pants before slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Jeff's boxers. This was what Clay wanted. What Jeff wanted. A quick glance upward at Jeff's soft, smiling face confirmed that - and a quick nod to tell him it was okay to go further.

Jeff's dick was thick and weighty in his hand, and Clay cradled it like a treasure. The confines of his boxers were warm and humid with body heat and traces of pre-cum. Clay reached his other hand into Jeff's boxers so he could grip the shaft with both hands.

"Let's take these off," he muttered, tugging the boxers down as Jeff wiggled his hips. Clay didn't give Jeff time to kick them off, only letting them settle around his knees, before he leaned over and sloppily took Jeff's cock into his mouth. If he thought about it, he would be embarrassed at his ineptitude, but he was enjoying it entirely too fucking much to let anxiety and doubt cloud his judgment.

The taste hit him immediately. He hadn't known what to expect, had never truly imagined, but it was warm and tasted vaguely of the skin he had already so thoroughly kissed. Every moan and mummer from Jeff thrilled Clay in a way entirely unfamiliar to him - no, that thrill was a need. He needed for Jeff to want him in the same way that he wanted Jeff. It was primal and oh so natural.

He let his instincts take over, for once in his life not letting the voice inside his head that told him he was embarrassing himself take root. He rolled his tongue around Jeff's cock, savoring every inch he could find and every moan he could elicit. He pulled back and gave attention to the head knowing it would drive Jeff wild - and it did, as Jeff cried out the sexiest 'god' Clay had ever heard.

Without further thought, he was kissing down the underside of Jeff's shaft before finding the balls. He had no idea what to do with them though he felt like a porn star as he kissed at them and lightly stroked his thighs with his hand, before pulling back again to swallow Jeff's cock.

Clay arched his backed and felt chills travel down his shoulders as Jeff's fingers gripped his hair softly. He didn't have much to grab, but it drove him wild anyway. He couldn't hold back a moan along the dick in his mouth, which he knew Jeff appreciated as he released a moan of his own.

All too soon, Jeff was gently pulling his mouth away.

"Having fun?"

Clay nodded, staring for a moment longer at the cock he had been sucking, still wet with saliva. Finally, he looked up to Jeff's smiling face

"Yes, very." He exhaled a deep breath, before failing to stifle a giggle. "So, what now?"

"Well," Jeff said as he began to remove the clothing still trapped around his knees. Clay blushed as he realized Jeff still had shoes on, and his blush only deepened as Jeff kicked them to the floor along with his pants and boxers. They were now fully naked together - and well, Jeff might as well have had a porn star body.

Jeff pushed Clay halfway back onto the bed, slipping his arms behind his back to gently guide him as he pulled their bodies together, and kissed him as they pressed into the sheets. "Well," Jeff said again, finishing his thought from earlier, his voice warm and enticing in his ear. "I could fuck you."

For a moment, Clay's heart stopped at the thought. He would be lying if he never thought about a guy fucking him, he would be lying if he didn't want Jeff to take him every which way he could, but damn. Could he really have a dick in his butt? The mechanics were terrifying. After a moment, he let hold the breath clutched in his lungs and his heart continued with its next beat.

"I want you," Clay said honestly, a need he didn't know he could express dripping from his voice. "I… I have my concerns though."

Jeff pressed a kiss against his lips, and Clay could feel his lips stretch into a wide smile. His whole body shivered at the delicate sensation.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Jeff promised. Clay believed that more than the odds of the sun rising in the morning. "The rules: always lube, always condom, always gentle - at first."

Clay nodded and indicated for Jeff to lean over to the drawer of his bedside table. "Lube, condoms - had to hide them from Justin, and, uhhhh… wait, can an Incubus even have an STD? Aren't you like incorporeal."

Clay yelped as Jeff thrust his cock against his bare stomach. "Okay, not incorporeal," Clay admitted. "Magical, at least?"

Jeff chuckled but shook his head as he leaned over to the drawers to retrieve the lube. "Not quite, though you are right. No STDs, though I don't want to give you a bad precedent. Though, I am here to please you… and your bareback porn fantasies."

"Whoa, no, I…" Clay spluttered, face burning.

"Sure, Clay, sure. If something about sex exists, I know it, I assure you. But we'll do as you please," he said, squirting his lube into his hand. He covered both of their cocks it in before squiring more. "Lift your legs," he said softly. "And don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Incubus powers make your body quite compliant."

Clay lifted his legs as instructed, nervous, though trusting Jeff completely. He could almost feel the powers that Jeff talked about because while his mind was anxious his body was relaxed. His body flinched as Jeff's lube-cooled finger brushed his butt check and slowly between his crack. Even as he psychologically tensed up, his body offered no resistance as Jeff's finger pushing into his hole. He breathed a sigh of relief, the scariest part over - well, until the actual dick.

Jeff chuckled. "Told you it wouldn't be that bad. Though, I had this effect on people even while alive, if you know what I mean?"

"Sure," Clay attempted to say in a sarcastic manner, but instead the word was cut off by a groan from deep within his chest as Jeff's fingers brushed his prostate. He arched his back as he simultaneously tried to get away from the new sensation as much as he was trying to push towards it.

"You're really going to like taking dick man," Jeff teased as he put another finger in him

Clay blushed at the vulgarity but found it utterly hot. Oddly enough, he was enjoying the feeling of two of Jeff's fingers inside of him, and it didn't really hurt at all. His body didn't resist anything Jeff was doing to him.

Soon enough, Jeff withdrew his fingers and climbed back over his body. He placed a kiss on Clay's chest and trailed his tongue up to his neck where he nipped the skin softly with his lips before nibbling at his ear. "Let me know if I'm going to fast."

"Got it," Clay said awkwardly.

Jeff chuckled. "If you were kinkier, you would be the 'yes sir' type."

Clay didn't bother with his indignant reply as he felt Jeff's hard cock brush his ass. He exhaled slowly to let out the last of his nerves, trusting Jeff to do this right. He was made aware of just how much larger Jeff's cock was than his fingers as it passed between the cheeks.

Clay closed his eyes and gripped the sheet, trusting that his body would be relaxed out of sync with his mind as part of Jeff's powers. He took a deep breath as he felt the head of Jeff's cock at his entrance and exhaled slowly as he pushed in. It wasn't painful but was a bizarre, new sensation of fullness. Almost satisfying.

He groaned and pushed his head back into his pillow as Jeff's cock made contact with his prostate, a more satisfying and complete sensation than his finger. He hadn't even known what he was missing. What before was like a tickle was now full, complete pressure against his prostate. When he felt Jeff's pubes tickling his butt cheeks, he knew that he was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Fuck," Clay deadpanned. He moaned as Jeff shifted a little stimulating his prostate through accidental motion.

"Balls deep, Jensen. I always knew I'd loosen you up one day."

"Shut up," Clay groaned, "and fuck me already."

Jeff pulled back, half of his cock sliding out of Clay, before thrusting back in. Clay gasped at the surprise, but his gasp was cut short as Jeff pressed his lips against Clay's. Clay wrapped his hands around Jeff's head, holding him close and kissing him for all he was worth, so impassioned by the new found sexual feelings.

Jeff repeated his motion, causing Clay to groan into his mouth. And again, and again, each stroke making Clay feel things his body never had before and showing him that there was a whole new world of sex to explore outside of his right hand. He concentrated on the feeling of Jeff's cock hitting his prostate and sending warm pleasure up into his stomach. He felt the slick passage of Jeff's dick in and out of him, and he felt his dick aching with the need to finish already. He recognized that feeling now, each hit in his prostate feeling like a small part of ejaculatory bliss.

"Ugh," Clay whined, not able to hold it in, not even aware of what other dirty sounds he had made ever since Jeff started rocking his world. "I'm… I'm not sure, but I think I'm close," he managed to speak, not even embarrassed by his lack of experience. This feeling was too much for him almost. He could barely think much less speak. For this moment everything was about the pleasure pulsating through his body, Jeff's cock inside him, and the warm body pressing down on top of him.

"Oh my god," Clay exhaled as Jeff wrapped his hand around his dick.

"I'm ready when you are," Jeff said.

Clay could only nod desperately, and soon he was muttering jibberish as Jeff stroked his lube-slickened dick until he was past the point of no return and beyond. For a moment, he was gone to the world, only returned to it by Jeff's kisses along his jaw, his warm panting in his ear, and a few, last light-hearted thrusts of his dick. Clay just laid there, enjoying the peppering of kisses.

After some time, Jeff's lips wandered to his and they kissed. Finally, Clay opened his eyes and saw Jeff looking into his.

"Intense, right?" Jeff asked as he pulled away.

"God, yes," Clay groaned.

"Fun?"

"Very. Uh, you?"

Jeff just laughed and gave him another kiss. "It was perfect."

"Now we cuddle and discuss our plans…" Jeff left it at that as he pulled at a discarded blanket to cover both of them as he lay beside Clay.

"For… world domination?"

"No, silly. To teach you how to talk to guys."

"Oh. Talk. To guys."

* * *

They ended up falling asleep together, which would have been a beautiful end to the night if not for Justin entering the room.

Clay awoke with the sound of the door slamming, his heart beating wildly, as he saw Justin staring at him like he was an idiot. That wasn't unusual, but tonight was different. He looked for Jeff, some reason to explain the ghost of a dead friend… but he was nowhere to be found. In a panic, Clay pulled the blanket up higher to cover his nipples.

"What the fuck dude?" Justin asked. "I mean, yeah, I expected you to jack off at some point - hell, I need to - but I didn't think you'd have the balls to cum on your chest and fall asleep.

Clay groaned as he looked at the now soiled sheets covering him. He would have to wash it before his mom saw it. He looked back up as he heard Justin sigh.

"Sorry, it was just a shock. We can work out a system, if you want, to avoid awkwardness."

Clay frowned, a realization hitting him. "What's awkward. I jack off, you jack off, nothing to be weirded out by. I mean, yeah, seeing my cum might be weird. I have never seen another guy's…" He paused, realizing that was true, despite literally having Jeff's in his body right now. Oh, god, he could feel it, and worse yet, he didn't hate it. It was new, and weird, and hot.

"Yeah, well I've seen a lot of other dicks, so no weirdness here," Justin said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Clay chuckled. "Good. So how about we, you know," he hem-hawed, "help each other out sometime?"

From the look on Justin's face, he knew that he made a mistake - but he also knew that before the words were only halfway out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmmmm, so why did I write this? I have struggled with writing recently, and my motto back in 2016 was "If you are having writer's block, write sex!" So this is what this is. I really enjoyed 13RW seasons 2, watching it in one sitting after hating on season 1 for a year - now I am an addict for this show. Season 1 was stronger on rewatch, once you got past shock value stuff from the first viewing.
> 
> Anyway, I love Justin and was going to write about him… but Clay jumped ahead of him for this story. I saw several instances of stories where Clay starts to fuck around the school, but they seemed a bit rushed, so I wanted to tackle it like this. Somewhere along the way, Jeff grabbed my attention - but he was dead. So I had to bring him back. But, also, why would Clay be a sex fiend all of the sudden? Simple, make Jeff a supernatural creature who is sex-based, or an Incubus. I read a story with an Incubus as a main character recently and he existed mostly in a dream world, so Jeff is similar to that.
> 
> I definitely wanted to use Scott for this, as a chance to explore his character. I feel like hints were dropped to him being gay, with his staring at Clay and being a confidant of Monty, who seems to be the self-hating gay violent type (I hate that trope). Exploring Scott will mean exploring his sexuality as he fights off the role society has thrust upon him as an athlete. In other words, he will be fighting the inhibitions he has learned and has already started by giving Clay his number.
> 
> Clay has the same issue, inhibitions. He is the anxious type who sits around and worries that he is making a fool of himself and doesn't do anything due to that fear - the fear that stopped him from being closer to Hannah and in his mind, killed her.
> 
> So, yeah, this story became the first Clay/Scott fic that will be exploring themes of releasing yourself from the inhibitions thrust upon you by society.
> 
> I may or may not still keep with the original premise of Clay fucking himself around the school with his Incubus powers. Who knows, but the original ideas included Clay/Justin and a Clay/Alex/Zach threesome… But, Clay/Scott is the main focus with Jeff and Justin popping up fairly often.
> 
> Any other stories I write will likely be about Justin and Jessica. Clay just jumped in front due to sex being easy writer block cure.
> 
> I did the best I could with editing, passed it through 3 versions of spell check. It is as good as it is gonna get without a second set of eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delays, had to do doctor stuff with my mom last week. Further notes at the end of the chapter.

“You left me in a bad situation last night,” Clay said aloud as Justin took a shower the next morning. He looked around the room, waiting for Jeff to appear, waiting for Jeff to confirm that he wasn’t crazy.

“My bad,” Jeff said after a moment. He appeared, not so much as if he materialized, but that he was there all along but only now could Clay recognize him. “You, uh, should probably lock that door. Though I’ll let it slide since the whole roommate thing is new to you.” 

Clay shrugged in response, not feeling the need to defend himself. He was always comfortable around Jeff, and after last night, he didn’t mind being in a state of half-dress.

Jeff grinned wickedly. “So, care to explain, ‘How about we, you know, help each other out?’” he asked, pulling off a gentle mockery of Clay’s typical tone. 

“I blame you,” Clay said sharply. “He’s like my brother now… but I want to see his dick.” 

Jeff held up his hands in surrender. “Don’t shoot the messenger, but this is all on you. I'm just helping you know your true feelings. But, if it makes you feel better, he isn’t really your brother, and Justin is very attractive. So, did you two do anything?” 

“No!” Clay said, a little too harshly. 

Jeff shrugged. “Cool, just remember I don’t actually watch.” 

“You’ve fucked me,” Clay said, remembering the feeling of Jeff being in his ass. It was a distinct feeling he could recall accurately enough. He blushed as he recalled fingering the cum out of himself in the shower last night. “Feel free to watch, give tips, I guess.” 

“I’ll add liking an audience to your kink list.” 

“I’ll keep it short,” Clay mumbled. The thought that he had kinks much less that someone knew what they were was weird, but he was starting to get used to this whole Jeff thing. It was his Jeff, kind and trustworthy Jeff.  Regardless, secrets were safe with the dead. 

“Anyway, no, Justin and I did not do anything. The look on his face was hilarious though. I brushed it off as helping each other find alone time by creating room rules. He was whatever about it, so I figure we will discuss it when he gets out of the shower.” 

“Talk, or something else with your mouth?” Jeff wondered. 

Clay shook his head. “You know, you’re more like the dirty voice inside my head than a friend.”

“A good friend is both when the time calls for it," Jeff said, thumping his chest proudly. “Don’t worry, I’ll steer you away from the wrong sort, such as Montgomery. A closet case with anger issues there.” 

Clay snorted. “That explains something, then, though I’d rather avoid him for the rest of my life.”

“So, Scott,” Jeff said, having led Clay right into his true topic of interest.

For a split second, Clay’s fight-or-flight instinct activated, though he fought it. After everything, the thought of jocks triggered a primal distaste in him. After that followed confusion, as he hadn't told anyone about the strange after-school encounter. Then he remembered having told Jeff all about it before Justin had barged in the room last night. 

“Ye-yeah, I, uh,” Clay recovered as he went over to his hamper and pulled out a pair of pants, “I think I left his number in my pocket. Yep, here it is.” 

Clay cradled the number in his hand carefully, wondering if he should even use it.  Scott was attractive, incredibly handsome in fact. More than anything, it weirded him out that Scott seemed to like him. In some way, he still believed it was a cruel joke on Scott’s part, but the facts didn’t add up. Scott had seemed to happy to pass on his number. The worst case scenario was someone having scribbled 'Clay Jensen gives great bjs' in one of the bathroom stalls, but even that implied that Scott wanted him.

“Ugh,” Clay groaned. “Like, the facts say Scott’s interest is real, but I have seen too much bullying to not be suspicious. Scott has been a nice guy, but he is a jock.” 

“Scott is a nice guy,” Jeff confirmed “I wouldn’t let you get near him if he was anything like Monty. He’s like Zach. A good guy who doesn’t have the balls to stand up against the bullshit, but he’s learning. He turned against the team for you after all.” 

“Yeah, he did,” Clay admitted, wondering if Scott had done it for him in particular. “Too bad you weren’t around to keep them all in line, huh?” 

Jeff sighed. “I doubt I would have had the strength to stand up alone. Speaks to Scott’s character, really. And yours, the one who stood alone to defend Hannah when all others cast her aside.” 

Clay blinked. Somehow, he had imagined that Jeff being alive would have prevented all the shit that had gone on, but perhaps that was wishful thinking. He would have been one of the guys who preferred to pretend that nothing bad was going on until everything fell apart like it had for Zach and Scott.  It was strange, but he couldn't really be upset. He was aware enough to know that he had idolized Jeff and, in some ways, wanted to be Jeff. Or perhaps it had just been the infatuation he hadn't yet been aware of.

“So, uh, should I call him? No, text, we text this generation. What is he like?” 

Before Jeff could answer, Clay heard the bathroom door slam closed in the hallway. 

“And Justin returns,” Clay said. He wasn’t surprised that Jeff had already disappeared. It irked him a bit, but it made sense that he didn’t want to appear to many people.

Moments later, Justin walked into the room and closed the door behind him, a little more gently than he had the bathroom door. 

“You’re not dressed?” Justin asked, rubbing his hands through he hair to squeeze out the last few drops of coalesced water. 

“Am so,” Clay retorted out of habit, trying to mask his quick look over of Justin’s body. It was enticing, still slightly wet from his shower. Justin had lost a lot of weight, both remaining baby fat and muscle mass, during his time on the streets, but he still had a nice body. Nothing compared to the body that Jeff had shown him last night, but a body he would fail to resist masturbating to at some point. 

They didn’t speak more as Clay went to his closet to retrieve a shirt. He chose a button up, wanting to look just slightly nice for Scott today. If he was going to pretend to be a sex god at Jeff’s request, he might as well play the part. He had no chance of pulling off the look of athletic Adonis, but he could work professional-sexy pretty well. He limited himself to one peak at Justin’s ass in the mirror as he dressed, though when he turned around Justin was still hunched over a drawer of the dresser.

“Nice ass,” Clay said plainly. 

“Shut it,” Justin mumbled, before standing up and turning around.

Clay felt his breath hitch, and he forced himself to lock eyes with Justin so that his attention wouldn’t wander down. He couldn’t help but snicker at the sheepish look on Justin’s face. 

“Can, I uh, borrow some underwear. I only have like five pair here and it doesn’t quite last through the weekly wash. I used to double wear, you know, before.” 

“My underwear are your underwear, though do hurry and cover up.” 

Justin blushed and gripped his junk in his palm, covering most but not all of it up, Clay noted as he allowed himself to look. 

“We’ll, uh, get you some new ones this weekend, if you like, though we are more or less the same size.” 

Justin didn’t reply, as he often didn’t at the mention of him getting free stuff. That is what he didn’t get, Clay knew. It wasn’t Clay or his parents giving Justin free stuff, but rather that they wanted to help him feel like he belonged here, that their home was his home. He would have to do better about helping him realize that.

“So, what do you know about Scott Reed,” Clay asked once Justin was securely in a pair of underwear. 

Justin shrugged as he gathered the rest of his clothes. He dressed as he spoke. “What do you want to know?”

Clay weighed what to say, then decided to roll with it and let his reservations fade. Justin was a good guy and wouldn’t react poorly. In fact, Clay looked forward to his reaction.

“Well, what’s he like? He gave me his number after school the other day, and I’m thinking about following up on it.” 

“Hmm,” Justin pondered as he finished dressing. Clay had to admire the speed. As a guy, he was very familiar with how to dress fast, but Justin had him beat by a mile. Likely practice from sneaking out after his numerous hookups, or worse, situations on the street that Clay preferred not to imagine. Justin joined him at the closet mirror as he put a few finishing touches on his hair. “Did he want you for tutoring or something? He has money, though not Bryce money,” he added bitterly. 

“No.” Clay tried to mimic the motions that Justin did to his hair, but as predicted, his own hair wouldn't budge. “He probably wanted a blowjob or something.” 

“Ha, yeah right.”

“Yeah, right,” Clay replied back. “We’ll finish this conversation in the car. Now, breakfast.” 

Breakfast was one thing that Justin would never argue with him over.

* * *

After watching Justin stuff his face at breakfast as he ate his own smaller portion, Clay pondered what to say next. He let Justin drive as usual since he seemed to enjoy. Clay imagined it let Justin feel like he was in control of something for once and was content to let him have it. Justin was a great driver, never speeding or showing any other harmful behavior. About halfway to school, Clay spoke up.

“So, does Scott have a history of being gay?” 

Justin shook his head. “There were rumors that he and Monty got it on at a party once, but it happened while I was gone. He was never the womanizer type, and he doesn't he have my charm.” 

Clay thought of the gentle smile that Scott had given him on more than one occasion. “He seems soft underneath it all, like Zach. His assholery is a facade, I think.” 

“He was quiet,” Justin allowed. “Why'd you wanna if know he was gay? Going after the same girl or something? Give me the deets, bro.” 

Clay sighed. Justin was smart, more than he gave himself credit for, but sometimes he was fucking stupid. “He has a crush on me. I am thinking about meeting up with him.” 

To Justin’s credit, he didn’t let the car swerve or even change speed, but he turned his head toward Clay in shock before returning his eyes to the road. “Well, you are full of surprises Jensen. I expect full deets, brother to guy who lives on your couch, tonight. So, you’re going to ask Scott on a date today? Booty call?” 

“Not sure. He said he’d be glad to be friends but seemed as if he wanted more. I think standing up to Bryce and Monty helped him come out - he’s definitely gay though. He called me, in his words, fucking hot.” 

Justin snorted. “How about we call you mildly attractive with a touch of adorkable geek? Jess's words” 

“Never say adorkable again. And mildly? - hmph, hurtful.” 

“Noted. So, I can’t say I know Scott well, or his history with dudes, but I have your back. You know that right?” 

Clay nodded. “We have each other’s backs.” 

With that, they finished their ride to school with only minor conversation.

How strange was it that he trusted Justin Foley more than anyone else these days? Fighting against Bryce, fighting for Hannah and Jessica, had really brought them together. He could see now what Hannah and Jessica saw in Justin: a poor, sweet boy who was lost in the world, desperate for love. As a family, Clay could give him that.

If only the whole Incubus thing wasn’t making it complicated. He wouldn't let this sex game, whatever it was, hurt their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I intended this fic to be more sex-focused, but then the story took over. Who woulda thunk? I allowed this chapter to be shorter as a respite for the lengthier previous one. This chapter was more about moving the story from point A to point B, while giving the Clay time to digest what is going on.


End file.
